One Of His Favorite Humans
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: Shizuo X Izaya Drabbles. One Worded Prompts. "Shizuo sighed but indulged the girl the information anyways. "Because, besides that it makes babies, it also feels good.""
1. Milk Mustache

**Title: Milk Mustache**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya**

**Prompt: Milk**

**Words: 353  
><strong>

**I Do Not Own Durarara!  
><strong>

Shizuo walked over to the refrigerator, grumbling after his long day of work. So many idiots to beat the shit out of, but so little time. So little time. . . He grabbed the carton of milk and went over to find a clean glass cup. Why didn't those morons just give Tom the damned money? God those ass holes just pissed him off. . . He poured the milk into the glass and was about to take a big gulp of it when he realized it wasn't in his hand anymore.

It was being drunk by Izaya.

"Iiiiizzzaaayyyaaa!" Shizuo screamed as he picked up a chair and chucked it at the black haired man.

"Now now, Shizu-chan~ It's not very polite to throw chairs at your guests," he teased as he dodged the flying chair and made a wow sound as it flew out the window.

Shizuo looked at the man with dagger eyes. He had come home from a horrible day, _without_ seeing the flea for once, and comes home to relax, but no. Izaya just had to show up and make his day worse. He really only wanted his damn glass of milk back anyways.

"Oh. I'm guessing you want this back, don't you?" the information broker said more than asked. Without warning he drank the rest of it, leaving behind a subtle but there milk mustache.

Shizuo growled, but grabbed for the dark haired man. He caught the furry jacket before the flea could get away, and pulled him hard against his own lithe body.

"I just wanted some damn milk. And that was all I had left. . . Damn flea," Shizuo said as he preceded to lick the milk off of Izaya's top lip, and then shove his pink tongue into the smaller man's mouth to just get a small taste of that wonderful liquid.

Izaya smirked as he dropped the glass, letting it shatter on the ground, and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, partaking in one of his very favorite humans.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Criticism that helps me is VERY MUCH WELCOME! Reviews give you chocolate cake and Earl Grey Tea so you should review! Any reviews that are cruel and mean in nature WILL BE IGNORED! I do not take kindly to sleaze bags that are jealous of someone else. Thank you very much~!<em>**


	2. Drying Machine Mishap

**Title: Drying Machine Mishap**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya**

**Prompt: Bow Tie**

**Words: 436**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!**

Shizuo looked through every box he had, every drawer he had, and even looked all over the closet! He could not find any of his bow ties. And he would look ridiculous without one on.

The blonde walked over to the open drawers, neatly fixed the clothes, then pushed them back into their slots. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He needed to find one, and soon. He wasn't working with Tom today but he did have somewhere he needed to be.

Walking out of his bedroom, Shizuo walked to the small island in the middle of his apartment kitchen, and grabbed his almost empty pack of cigarettes. He quickly lit one and placed it in his mouth.

'Dammit. . .' he though.

With nothing left to do, Shizuo walked slowly around his apartment, checking certain places he's been for a bow tie he may have taken off and left. Nowhere. . . He looked up and ran his hand through his bleached hair once more, and noticed a note on his table.

He went over and picked it up, reading it before crumpling it.

"Stupid flea. . ." fell quietly from his lips. He finished up his cigarette and placed it in a nearby ash tray. The blonde then quickly walked over to the small closed door and opened it, revealing his washing and drying machines.

It was easy for him to notice the piece of paper lying on the machine to the right. He picked it up, read it, and burst out laughing in a very un-Shizuo-like manner. Placing the small parchment back on the drying machine he opened the door to it and glanced inside. Only to smack his head in frustration when he saw Izaya had stuffed himself in there with many of his bow ties.

"You dumbass. . ." the blonde said.

"Oh Shizu-chan. . . You found me! And it only took you, oh. . . I don't know, forty-five minutes?" Izaya chuckled deeply.

"Shut up you damn flea," Shizuo said as he stuck his head and one of his hands into the machine.

Grabbing one of the bow ties he had been searching forever for, he bit Izaya's shoulder and got out. The bodyguard smirked as he closed to the door on the information broker and walked away.

"Hey! Shizu-chan! You were supposed to let me out!"

Shizuo didn't answer, just continued to walk away while fixing the bow tie and making sure it was on correctly.

"Shizu-chan. . . Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan! You let me out right now! Shizu-chan!"


	3. Down The Pants You Go

**Title: Down The Pants You Go**

**Rating: T / Slight M**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya**

**Prompt: Ice**

**Words: 553**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!**

Izaya skipped his merry little self down the street, searching for the building he was going to have fun at today. Spotting it, the man skipped a little quicker and hummed a soft nice tune.

He went through the revolving doors a little to quickly, as he smacked his head by accident. Pouting and rubbing his now aching head the information broker quickly walked his way to the elevators and up to the floor he was meant to be on.

Stepping out of the elevator he again skipped towards the door, and picked the lock quickly and quietly.

"Shizu-chan, I'm hooooome~!" Izaya said in a sing-song voice.

A loud bang could be heard from one of the other rooms in the apartment. The information broker chuckled at this. He loved seeing Shizu-chan all frazzled.

Being a good little house guest, the black haired man left his shoes at the door, and strode right it.

"Hurry, hurry, Shizu-chan!"

"Shut up, flea!" was yelled back.

Izaya chuckled softly to himself as he made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup, filled it with ice and then put orange juice in it. He simply sipped on it, waiting for the bodyguard to finish what he was doing.

He soon finished his drink, getting slightly aggravated at having to wait so long.

"Shizu-chan~ Do you need me to come help you? Or am I just so beautiful you don't dare look at me for fear of falling in love?" he shouted to the person in the other room.

And que Shizuo's entrance. His very loud angry entrance.

"Shut your face, flea!" he screamed as he threw a desk lamp at the dark headed man. Izaya easily evaded it.

"Don't be that way~" the raven said as he slowly sauntered over to the blonde. "And where is your shirt, Shizu-chan? Stripping for me already? And I forgot my money too. . . Shame."

Shizuo growled at the comments and smashed his fist into the wall so he wouldn't hit the man before him.

"Anger, Shizu-chan. Watch your anger," Izaya said as he planted himself right in front of the blonde.

He slowly, inconspicuously slipped two of his fingers into the belt loop of Shizuo's pants and pulled very lightly. He then put the cup to his lips, pretending to drink the last of the drink, and after pulling it away from his lips, he quickly poured the ice down the bodyguard's pants.

Eyebrows twitched once. Twice. Three times before Shizuo realized he had a very cold substance down his pants. A cold substance in a very uncomfortable place. Very uncomfortable indeed. His hand unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sending his hand flying into the now open hole and grabbed the ice before it slipped down his pant leg.

"Shit. . ." The blonde said as he got the ice out and placed it back in Izaya's cup. "Now I'm cold. But you can always fix that," he said with a dirty evil smirk.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist before he could run away and slipped the lithe hand down his pants to warm up what had just gone cold. Izaya choked a bit when he did this, a light blush playing on his cheeks.

"You have rather warm hands, don't you?"


	4. Just Two High School Boys

**Title: Just Two High School Boys**

**Rating: T / Slight M**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya**

**Prompt: Caretaker**

**Words: 544**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!  
><strong>

Shinra sighed as he watched his two best friends yell at each other in his living room. He had brought Shizuo back to his apartment to treat him for the massive cut on his chest. The scientist had _just_ finished stitching him up when Izaya walked in. Which made the blonde get up and try to choke him to death.

Even poor Celty was over there trying to calm the two down. And trying to keep herself calm, Shinra noticed as he saw the black tendrils move swiftly around her.

He sighed once again and took off his glasses to rub at his temples. He acted like a guardian to the two, always stitching them up when hurt and they repay him by trying to make him old too quickly. . . He could have sworn when brushing his hair this morning he pulled a few gray hairs out. Stupid idiots.

"Oi, Shinra. You got a headache or something?" Shizuo asked.

"Something like that. . ." was the reply.

"Shizu-chan~ It's your fault he has a headache. It's your grating voice, and annoying screams. They make my head hurt too," Izaya smiled over at the blonde.

"Shut up you damn flea!" was screamed out as the larger teen launched himself at the small parkour master.

The raven didn't quite have enough time to dodge as he soon found himself rolling with Shizuo all over the floor. Yelps, angry shouts, and curses could be heard down the hallway, making other occupants of the building stick their heads out of their doors to see what the commotion was about.

Looking up Izaya found himself pinned tightly to the ground, his hips and legs held down by the blonde's legs and behind. His lean arms held over his head and locked together with one hand. The hand not holding his arms was placed around his neck, squeezing, but not too much.

"Shizu-chan~! I didn't know you were so kinky," the parkour master said as he wiggled around just a little and thrust his hips up.

Celty watched in disbelief at the scene before her. Izaya being trapped underneath Shizuo. She had better tell Erica!

Shinra laughed as he saw the love of his life take a quick picture and send it to the young girl she had only just met. Those two are never going to live this down. . .

Shizuo growled out a warning, tightening the hand around the black haired teen's neck, telling Izaya he had better stop his hips or he was seriously going to kill him. The thrusting didn't stop, so knowing the only thing he knew to make someone stop in this kind of situation, he leaned down and bit hard into the boy's neck.

Nobody expected the squealing moan that came out of Izaya's mouth. And Shizuo knew he would never get that sound out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>If you would like, you can send me one-worded prompts! It would help me out a lot, and if the prompt is one that sets something off in me, it could become one of my next Shizaya Drabbles. So, if you have any promptsguilty pleasures you want fulfilled send them to me in a message of review!**


	5. No Longer His

**Title: No Longer His**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya**

**Prompt: Flick-blade / Given to me by ToshiroHitsugaya16**

**Words: 621**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!  
><strong>

Izaya stood in front of the blonde, blade out and pointing towards his chest. His face didn't have that crazed look like it normally did, instead it was filled with sadness, unshed tears glimmering in his mahogany eyes.

Shizuo had no idea what he had done. He was just walking around Ikebukuro, looking, but not looking, for the flea. And when he does find him the black haired man just ignores him. The blonde had grabbed his shoulder trying to find out what was wrong with him when the man just punched him in the face.

And it wasn't a light punch that Shizuo didn't feel. It was a well-aimed, powerful punch he didn't even know Izaya could throw.

So here they were now. Standing with a switch blade pointed at one person, glasses feet away from their owner.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Izaya choked lightly, still trying to hold back his tears.

This wasn't Izaya. At least not the one Shizuo had always known. His Izaya was strong, insane, maniacal even. This one looked broken, afraid, and, well, weak.

"Answer me, Izaya," the bodyguard tried again.

Black hair swooshed back and forth as the small man shook his head. He wouldn't answer him, wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He didn't deserve to know. So the information broker did what he always did, he threw his flick-blade as hard as he could at Shizuo's chest. And this time it hit.

The black haired man gasped as he heard the thud of impact, and then a light grunt.

"Ow. . ." Shizuo said as he pulled the piece of metal out of his chest, thanking whatever God there was that it didn't hit anything vital, and flung it to the side. "Izaya!"

The man flinched this time, pulling his arms and legs in to try and protect himself from the beating he was sure to come. Though it didn't come.

The blonde rushed up to him, grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What's wrong with you?" he screamed.

Izaya shook his head again. Why should he tell him? He should know anyways. . . It was Shizu-chan's own damn fault. . .

"Just tell me what's wrong, Izaya!"

The information broker snapped. He couldn't take the constant yelling in his face. It grated on his nerves when anyone yelled in his face. "You, Shizuo! You! You are the problem!"

The blonde took in the words, not even realizing that the man in front of him had said his full name. All he understood was that he was the problem. He was why Izaya was upset. But he had no idea what he did. . .

Shizuo looked at the raven with a questioning look. What had he done?

"I. . . I saw you with her. . . And I realized, you're not mine and never were," Izaya said as he looked up at the man standing before him, his eyes now slowly leaking. He then pushed away from the blonde, running as far as he could to just get away. But his mind wandered, and he still thought about what he had said, hoping the bodyguard thought about it too. . .

No. . . Izaya finally realized this when he saw him with her. Shizuo wasn't his, never had been. . . And he never will be. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the out of character-ness of them both. I had to write angst in one of these. And this prompt seemed perfect for it. Thank you <em>ToshiroHitsugaya16<em>**

**If you would like, you can send me one-worded prompts! It would help me out a lot, and if the prompt is one that sets something off in me, it could become one of my next Shizaya Drabbles. So, if you have any prompts/guilty pleasures you want fulfilled send them to me in a message of review!**


	6. Of Bills And Annoyances

**Title: Of Bills And Annoyances**

**Rating: K+**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya**

**Prompt: Sunglasses / Prompt By TheLameOtaku**

**Words: 546**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!**

Shizuo leaned up against a street lamp, biting down on the filter of an unlit cigarette. His hand was fumbling around in his pocket, looking for his lighter. He put his hand in the other pocket, searching around and then he patted his back ones. No lighter. He growled in frustration, and he went to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Except. . . they weren't there.

"Looking for these~?" said a very annoying sing-song voice.

The blonde grunted in frustration as he looked up to see Izaya. He had his sunglasses perched on the top of his head, grinning that stupid, idiotic grin. Shizuo gripped the street lamp tight in his hand, uprooting it with little to no effort.

"IIIZZZAAAYYYAAA!" could be heard many streets over.

Dust was soon flying in the air, street lamps and signs stuck into random patches of earth, or in some cases buildings. They were having a stare off in the middle of Ikebukuro, and many people were watching since the yelling had attracted attention.

Shizuo was gleaming with sweat, cuts here and there. He had since lost his over vest and his white shirt was missing more than one button.

Izaya on the other hand, looked perfectly fine. He had opted not to where his usual jacket today, deciding on just wearing his v-neck and pants.

"Really Shizu-chan. . . All of this, just for a pair of sunglasses?" the bodyguard growled low in his throat at the raven. "All you had to do was ask~"

And the sunglasses were thrown back at him. The blonde picked them up and inspected them. Everything seemed just. . .

"You cracked the lenses! Bastard!"

"Oops~ My mistake," the raven smirked.

Shizuo growled again, running his hand through his hair, and muttered, "These were my only pair. . ."

The smaller of the two put a finger to his chin as he thought about something. He could always buy him a new pair. Naw, there wasn't any fun in that. He would much rather annoy him~

"Shizu-chhhan~! Why don't I take you out to eat? Russia Sushi?"

The blonde man snorted in disbelief. He broke his glasses. . . And now he wanted to take him out? Fine by him, it was a free meal anyways. He nodded his head and followed the skipping man to their favorite restaurant.

Simon greeted them, acting surprised to see them not killing each other.

"Killing bad. Violence not good thing. Sushi make everything better!" the odd Russian stated.

When they had finished and Simon had brought them their check, Izaya stood up, dusting his lap off.

"Well, Shizu-chan. This has been fun, but I'd better head off now. Bye bye~!" the raven said as he walked out without paying for the meal, or at least his share of it.

"IIIIZZZAAAYYYAAAA!" could be heard again as a table was thrown out of the restaurant.


	7. Nightmare

**Title: Nightmare**

**Rating: T / Borderline M**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya**

**Prompt: Apron / Given to me by Tokomi  
><strong>

**Words: 491**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!  
><strong>

Shizuo walked into his apartment, toeing his shoes off slowly. He ran a hand through his hair, letting the small droplets of sweat roll down his neck. He moved his hands to his chest, undoing the rest of the buttons on his blouse, letting the world see his muscular frame.

He walked further into the room, going straight to the kitchen for a glass of water. It was hot as hell in Ikebukuro today, and the blonde had been hit by the heat waves pretty bad. By noon he was already drenched in sweat

Shizuo moved to the cabinets, grabbing a glass and then moving to the refrigerator to fill it with water. He turned around, leaning his body against one of the counters, and dropped the glass from shock. Standing right in front of him, cooking at _his_ stove in _his_ apartment was. . .

Izaya.

In a pink frilly apron that barely covered his thighs, and absolutely nothing else.

"Shizu-chan~ I made dinner," Izaya said as he lifted a frying pan and set it on a heat mat.

Shizuo just stared. And stared. First he wondered how the information broker had gotten in, second he wondered why he was cooking him dinner. . . And most importantly why was he practically naked in the middle of his kitchen?

The raven giggled at the blonde's expression. "Silly Shizu-chan~ I told you I was going to make you dinner, and that I had a surprise for you. I guess you didn't believe me."

And then the man plopped himself in Shizuo's lap, wrapping his lithe arms around the man's broad shoulders. The bodyguard froze when he felt Izaya rub his nose gently against his neck.

The small man gently ran his hands up and down the blonde's sides, rubbing his thighs when he got close to them. He could tell Shizuo was getting turned on. The proof was pushing against him. And he was going to have some fun with this.

Izaya let his hips swivel teasingly over the bulge in the larger man's pants, getting a feel for how big he was. . . He seemed a good size. In an innocent manner the man's small fingers deftly undid the zipper on Shizuo's pants.

The blonde sat up in his bed, his eyes blinking owlishly. He just had a dream. . . About the flea. And one he never wished to have. He looked down, his lower abdomen felt warm. Warmer than usual. . .

"Ah, Dammit! IIIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAA!"


	8. Disgustingly Wonderful Day

**Title: Disgustingly Wonderful Day**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Teacher!Shizuo X Student!Izaya**

**Prompt: Valentine's Day / AU**

**Words: 735**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!**

Shizuo walked into the classroom, his eyebrow twitching at the sight. Pink frills, red heart balloons, bakery goods, and people handing each other different presents. Sighing, he slowly walked to the desk in front of the made up room. Lifting up the attendance binder and dropped it, letting the weighted item hit the desk with a loud "thud." All the students turned to look at their teacher and upon seeing the look on his face, quickly sat in their desks.

All except for one. Izaya Orihara. Shizuo's most annoying student, but also his deepest temptation. Black hair, mahogany eyes, long legs that led to a lean lightly muscled chest, and the most perfect porcelain skin the blonde had ever seen. He was walking sex. Literally.

The teacher looked around at all the students sitting in their desks. Which now that he noticed, many of those desks were covered with stuffed animals and sweet confections. Many of the guys didn't have much room left to work on, but Izaya, he didn't have any room left. His desk was piled high with chocolates, along with other sweets, love letters, and even the floor around his seat was littered with different animals.

A low growl found its way out of their teacher's throat as he continued to stare at the mess that was his student's work area. Though it quickly died when his eyes moved up to the small teenager leaning up on one hand against the windowsill, one leg outstretched, the other pulled back in an arc position. His other arm was up towards his face, long fingers wrapped around a white stick.

Shizuo stared as the raven pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. And then his eyebrow started to twitch again as the young boy's tongue left his mouth and wrapped itself around the small confection. The pink muscle pulled it back towards his mouth as Izaya lightly nipped at it, break off a small piece of the candy.

As his student continued to work the sugary treat the blonde couldn't help but wish that wasn't a lollipop but another part of his body altogether.

And Izaya knew what he was thinking about if the smirk on that perfect face said anything.

"Orihara. Meet me outside. Now," the teacher said as he watched the lithe teen walk out of his room. He quickly told his students to behave as he walked out after him.

Upon walking outside of the sliding doors, he was grabbed and hauled off towards the student bathrooms. The blonde was pushed into the largest stall and against the wall, a small body quickly pushing itself up against his.

"What did I do wrong, Heiwajima-sensei?" the black haired teen asked as he smirked innocently up at his teacher.

"You know what you did wrong," was the only response before lips meshed together, arms flying around a neck and waist.

Izaya pulled away, face flushed and lips thoroughly kissed. He pulled a decorated letter out from underneath his school jacket and placed it in his teacher's hand.

"I'll see you back in the classroom, Shizu-chan~" the teen said as he laid one last kiss to the older man's lips, and walked out, hips swaying in a seductive manner.

Shizuo looked down at the car, noticing the girly face and "peace" sign picture on the front that said to open it. He did what the picture said, and read the letter, a light red making it's way to his face.

"Valentine's Day. And you're mine.

Meet me tonight, 11PM, Shinjuku Square."

Oh, he would be. There was no way he would miss it.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope the is acceptable~ And I may continue with AUs if you want. You gotta give me feedback, which means Review! I need prompts too!<strong>

**Thanks everyone.**


	9. Entry Number 53

**Title: Entry # 53**

**Rating: T+**

**Couple: Teacher!Shizuo X Student!Izaya / AU**

**Prompt: Journal**

**Words: 1,503**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!**

Shizuo walked into his classroom. It had finally been cleaned of all the disgusting Valentine's decorations. Now it was back to normal, with its plain walls and clean floors. He walked to the big desk in front of his room and sat down quietly. Papers were shuffled and laid neatly in different stacks, different colored pens sat next to them, one already in his large hand.

All the students had gone home for the day and he had to stay at the school longer to grade stupid papers. He loved being a teacher, his job was satisfying, but he hated grading. Especially for the students that didn't even do their work. He was extra hard on them.

His hand ran through his dyed hair as he read over an essay. This idiot had no writing ability at all, and it really pissed him off. The pen glided roughly over misspelled words, fragments, and other literary mishaps. He wrote into the paper so roughly he was surprised it didn't rip. He quite reading this paper, it was stupid and poorly written. With a sign of the grade and a circle around it, Shizuo added it to the small stack of finished papers.

Brown eyes looked out the window, taking a small break from reading poorly written papers. It was getting dark, the sun setting and giving the sky an orange pink swirl. He sighed at the small stack of essays he had written and graded. So many left to do. His head dropped to the desk with a thud, making him grunt at the light amount of pain that ran through him.

Shizuo stood up, grabbed all the papers and shuffled them together. He would just have to finish this at home. He hated working at home even more than grading. He moved to push the chair back into his place when he noticed a book laying on one of his student's desk. The blonde haired man went to the desk and picked it up. The word "Journal" was at the top in cursive letters, while a small neatly printed name sat at the bottom right corner.

"Izaya. . . Dumbass," Shizuo said as he put the book in with the student's work.

The blonde was quick to get home. It was late, he was tired, and he had more work to grade. Plus he wanted to read Izaya's journal. It was wrong, but he didn't care. He just wanted to know what was written in it. So with that in mind, he ate, graded as much as he could, and laid in bed with the small book.

He opened to a random page, not caring which and began reading.

_23 October 2011_

_Entry #53_

_It's been a few weeks since I finally took notice to our lit teacher. Shizuo-sensei is a good teacher, but I can't seem to pay attention in his class. I always get lost when he starts talking and I start daydreaming. I don't know why, but it's really annoying. I just daydream, and think about stories to write, but when the bell rings for school to let out, I realize that all I've thought about was him. _

_The way his hair falls into his brown eyes. The way he doesn't let anyone off easy. Dear Gods, and his voice. I just can't stop thinking about his voice. It's smooth and rich, and damn, it's so deep. I especially love it when he calls me in the middle of class to try and bring me back to the real world, though I can say I never pay attention and just slip back into my own thoughts._

_It's really annoying. Really it is. I love all humans, so why do I pay attention to him most?_

Shizuo huffed. He had never thought Izaya to be so. . . dare he say, girly? This didn't seem like the arrogant prick he taught in class. It seemed, he seemed, so different. Just to make sure it was his journal, the blonde flipped back to the cover. Yep, there in the corner was his name. Damn, so maybe he was hiding his feminine side during daylight hours, and letting it out when he could. Shizuo flipped the book open once more, again jumping to a random page.

_4 November 2011_

_Entry # 60_

_Damn Shizu-chan! He caught me staring at him today. Again. I think he's finally starting to take notice to my. . . crush. . . Yea, I guess I do like him. Huh, I haven't acknowledged it till now. Wow, I feel warm and fuzzy all over. Stupid teacher. I don't want to feel all warm and fuzzy! That's how stupid little girls are supposed to feel with their boyfriends. I'm not a stupid little girl! I'm going to kill that man if I ever get the chance._

He flipped to the next entry.

_10 November 2011_

_Entry # 61_

_Egh. I hate this feeling so much. It's gross and disgusting. And it's getting worse! It should be going away. I feel so sick to my stomach everytime I see him talking with another student, or when the girls go up and flirt with him. Stupid teenage girls. Trying to steal my Shizu-chan. Ugh, now I'm even thinking like those stupid twits! It's gross._

_Feelings, go away! You're killing me from the inside out!_

The blonde flinched as he reread the paragraph. He remembered around that time that Izaya had been missing more classes, and when he did bother to come the boy had looked really sick and ghostly. Everyone had been worried about him, including the blonde. He decided he would read one more article and then go to bed.

_19 December 2011_

_Entry # 82_

_I told him my feelings today. . . And then ran away. He looked at me like I was crazy, and I didn't think I could do anything else. I feel pitiful and stupid. Of course, it was the last day before break so I won't have to hear the rejection right away. I'll make sure I'm ready for it for when school lets back in. _

_I hate myself so much right now. I can't believe I fell for a teacher. And my lit teacher, too. It's so cliche. Stupid heart, stupid mind, stupid fucking Shizu-chan. I hate you all. . ._

Shizuo sighed and closed the journal, setting it on his nightstand. Now he felt stupid. Especially for the days during their holiday break. He had thought over it so many times, about the raven's confessions, and he felt stupid now because he really had no problems over break. His student did.

Slipping his reading glasses off, he placed them ontop of the book and turned out the light, falling asleep quickly.

In the morning he found himself eating breakfast and reading another entry from his younger lover's journal.

_6 February 2012_

_Entry # 118_

_It's been four weeks since Shizu-chan and I started dating! And I'm still as happy as I first was the day he asked me out. I know the relationship is taboo, and I've said this before, but I don't care. I'm just so happy right now that it's insane. Thank you so much Shizuo for not rejecting me!_

_I have a week and one day to get ready for valentines day. I'm still thinking on what I should get him, but I'll continue jotting down ideas because I want it to be special._

Shizuo walked to school as fast as he could, he was running late and he had to return this to Izaya before he realized it was missing. Quickly, he walked to the school, and into his room. There he found aforementioned teenager searching frantically around his desk.

"Looking for something?"

"Shizu-chan! Yea, I can't find the book I left yesterday. . . "

The blonde held up the book. "This?"

"Yes! Thank you so much. You. . . didn't read anything did you?"

Shizuo shook his head and took a seat at his desk. "Get to class, Orihara, or you'll be late."

Izaya kissed the teacher lightly on the lips as he thanked him and ran off.

"Idiot. Of course I read some of it. It was about you, after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is so long! It flowed out of me. Hope you enjoy, keep reviewing, and keep giving me One Word Prompts! Thanks guys!<strong>


	10. Dancing Spirits

**Title: Dancing Spirits**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya / AU / Inspired by Steven Cravis - Dancing Spirits**

**Prompt: Fingers**

**Words: 987**

**I Do Not Own Durarara.**

His fingers ran lightly up and down the black and white keys. His eyes were closed as he played the piece with not a single imperfection. His body was swaying with the way he played his music, and his wrists popped up when he lifted his hands of the keys. He was in absolute bliss right now. Doing what he loved, for the humans, which he loved.

The piece was nearing its end, but his fingers never stopped, never faulted. Then with perfect movements his long and thin fingers quickly moved quickly in a run that faded as the song ended. He let his hands hover above the piano, his arms held out until he moved them down to his lap.

He stood up smoothly, making sure his tux had no wrinkles. Everyone in the audience stood up when he finished and was clapping. He bowed, and moved to cover the great musical instrument. Then he walked off stage in a fashion that made everyone watch him leave with awed gazes. He had that effect on people.

His dressing room was plain and simple. Sheet music was lying scattered on the table beside the keyboard he had been practicing with before going on stage, the couch messy from where he had taken a small nap, and his clothes that he was to wear to the after party was lain across a large plush chair.

He pulled the bow tie from around his neck, and took of the large jacket, unbuttoning the top few buttons to breathe. Throwing himself onto the couch, his dark hair strewn across a fluffed pillow, he relaxed. Concerts always took a lot out of him, but he loved doing them none-the-less.

He loved what he did, and so did many others. But it never failed to tire him out. And he always fell asleep right after.

No later than ten minutes did he get a knock on the door, the person disturbing him telling him to get his ass up and get ready. Namie was always mean that way. So he got dressed, a simple pair of black slacks, black shoes, and a black button up shirt which he pushed the sleeves up on. Two buttons at the top were undone and the necklace he had gotten from an admirer hung around his neck.

And then he was dragged off to converse with famous people he could care less for. He would listen, drink champagne, listen some more, give his opinions, drink, and then listen. It was the same thing everytime and he was getting just a tad bored with it all.

His boredom would end soon, he promised himself. It surely did, when an elderly man walked up to him with a young blonde haired man behind him. The blonde man stared at him, eyes roaming his figure, brown irises stopping to glance at his hips every now and then. The black haired man smirked at the blonde, letting him know he knew where he was looking.

"Mr. Orihara. This is my grandson, Shizuo Heiwajima," said the old man as he introduced his grandson.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Heiwajima."

Shizuo made a huffing sound in acknowledgment.

"Be nice, Shizuo. He's still in college, senior, you know? Well he's a cello player and I wanted to know if you would perhaps, perform with him? I promise to pay you, Orihara, sir."

Izaya thought about it, holding up one finger to let the man know he was thinking. The blonde was good looking, and his fingers had signs of callouses that proved he was an avid player. He decided, he would, but not until he heard him play. And it seems he even brought his instrument along.

"Alright, but I want to hear him first."

The old man beamed at this, and had Shizuo sit down in a nearby chair to show off his skills. And skills he had. The blonde closed his eyes while he played, getting lost in the beauty of the music he was playing. His body swayed with the pressure and intensity with which he played. It was like watching your greatest fantasy play before your eyes. You want to look away, break free of a spell, but keep watching because it is a need to know how it ends.

The cellist finished with a finale no one expected, and his chocolate eyes opened to stare into mahogany. Izaya quickly nodded his head at the old man and proceeded to drag his grandson away after he finished packing up.

"What do you want?"

"You. . . You're playing was magnificent. Like a dream," the raven blinked up at Shizuo, eyes shining.

"Um, thank you? This seems out of character. . ."

"Yes, it probably does. I'm known for being harsh, but I just can't be with you," a smile and the blonde nodded, leaning down just an inch. Which was far enough for Izaya to reach up and plant his lips against Shizuo's.

Large hands flew up, strong sturdy fingers gripping into deep black hair as the two partook in a passionate kiss. Thin fingers wrapping together as they connected behind a pale neck. Their bodies pressed against each other as they broke apart for air, lips still almost connected, a thin strand of spit breaking as they pulled apart.

Mahogany eyes were wide with realization, brown eyes hooded with lust. And then another kiss, this one deeper and far more intimate.

One hand found another as pianist fingers roped around cellist fingers, holding on as tightly as they dared. Musician hands linked between two bodies as they danced to their own music.


	11. Never Damaged Goods

**Title: Never Damaged Goods**

**Rating: T+**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya / AU**

**Prompt: Damage**

**Words: 843**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!**

His mahogany eyes blinked open slowly. His head whipped around as he saw he was surrounded by white walls, white everything. A loud groan came from his throat as he realized the motion he just made with his head hurt like hell, but also to the fact that he was in a hospital.

Izaya looked down at himself, assessing the damage. It looked like nothing on the outside was wrong, but when went to lift his nightgown a strong sturdy hand came up to stop him. He looked at the person with confusion in his eyes, but the person just shook his head.

The ravenette didn't care what the person said, he wanted to know what was wrong with himself, so he pushed the hand away and looked at the skin now uncovered. He wished he had listened to his guest.

His stomach was stitched up in so many places and so badly he could barely see skin underneath, some stitches even covering his arms. Chest was black and blue, only pert pink nipples being a different color, and he could tell that at least a few ribs had been broken, if not shattered. He could move his legs but barely, and he could have sworn he barely felt the movement. His whole body ached and burned, like he was being stepped on by a burning hot piece of metal.

His eyes looked up at the person in his room with agony. The man just shook his hand and pulled the hand that Izaya had held out for him, to his chest. He kissed the sheet white knuckles and kept them at his lips. Slowly, as to not scare the fragile man, he kissed from the hand up his arm, softer kisses being placed on the stitched up wounds, over his shoulder and then on his mouth. It was slow, sensual, and showed how much the larger man loved the small one.

Izaya tried to speak, his voice hoarse and lips cracking even more. His companion grabbed the glass of water that was on the desk beside the bed and gently placed it to the chapped lips. Small sips were taken but the raven stilled coughed, which made his chest ache even more.

He was so weak right now, and he hated himself for it. What made things worse was that he didn't even know what happened to himself!

"You were attacked by someone. And they did everything they could do put you in the most horrible condition they possibly could," a deep baritone voice explained to him. He nodded in an easy manner to show he understood.

Though he had no idea who would attack him, since he was only an author after all. And he was betting on the fact that the police had no idea who did this either. He sighed, scratching his already raw throat even more.

The larger man kissed his forehead as he lay down beside the injured male.

"Shi. . . zuo. . ." Izaya spoke slowly. "Make. . . better."

He could just barely pronounce words. Had his voice box been injured too?

Shizuo petted the raven's cheek with his thumb, letting the pad of his thumb run across those pale pink lips. Blonde hair shifted as he shook his head, leaning down to kiss the lips his skin had just touched. This one was chaste, as he quickly moved down his face and to his neck. The blonde man placed quick kisses all over the expanse of the sickly white skin, then moving back to the shoulders he just moments ago had been on.

His hands run up the uninjured arm as he listened to the man above him start loosing his breathe. Wet lips moved to the arm that was hurt, again placing kisses to the stitched places and bruises. He left his own light marks near where the painful ones were.

The larger man moved from the arm to the banged up chest, tracing his lips over the skin instead of bearing down. He didn't want the small man underneath him to hurt more. A pink tongue swept out as Shizuo ran it over bruised skin, moving slowly back up towards the only unharmed area of his torso. His mouth latched onto the erect nubs, sucking and nipping them.

Once finished with Izaya's chest he gave the man's legs the same treatment as the rest of his body, finishing up by placing a long languid kiss to the male's parted lips. A large hand pulled the hospital gown back over the flushed body as he lay next to the injured man.

Izaya fell asleep with his head on his lover's chest, Shizuo stroking his hair and murmuring soft nothings as he wished for the slight man to heal as soon as possible. . .


	12. Hurts

**Title: Hurts  
>Rating: T+<br>Couple: Shizuo X Izaya / AU / Inspired By Hurts - Unspoken  
>Prompt: Unspoken<br>Words: 939**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!**

He stared down at the city below him, watching as the cars rolled by. It was the nighttime rush hour, and the absolute perfect time to end all of this. He would go, he would die in front of the humans he hated so much. That would be the perfect ending befitting a person such as himself.

Many people before had jumped from the same exact building, there was a large red stain at the bottom to prove that. He would just be another person in the newspaper, if he was lucky. Maybe he wouldn't even get a little article about how he died. But he didn't care. It was just how the world was.

He cautiously crawled under the railings, his small lean body slipping easily. His arms held onto the metal bars behind him, he feet settled into the concrete pavement below them. He leaned forward slowly, looking down once more at the passing cars.

He wondered where he should jump. Maybe on top of one of the passing cars, or maybe in front of one of the trucks, or he just might fall on that red stain below. He laughed sadly to himself as he listened to what he was thinking. But he soon realized it didn't matter. He wouldn't be here long enough to care.

A foot swept out into clear air, but not before his life flashed before his pained eyes.

He had never been an average child. His parents were never home, leaving him to take care of his two little twin sisters. They couldn't fend for themselves, and his parents cared too little to actually hire someone who knew what to do. Maybe that was why he was so girly, now. Because he used to cook, clean, watch two children like a mother would.

The problem only got worse the older he got. In elementary school he still had to take care of the two little girls which made all the boys make fun of him. They never invited him to play in their games. They called him "Momma Boy." Though they had no reason for him having to take care of the infants. His teachers always asked him if they could help out, making sure he knew that they thought he was useless and couldn't fend for himself or his sisters. The little girls would never play with him either. They never wanted a motherly father in any of their little games of "house."

In middle school things didn't straighten out. By then his sisters were already starting their first years of school, so now he had to get them ready and himself. Plus that was when he started to uncover his sexuality. The other guys his age would run off and crush on all the girls. He, on the other hand, like the exact opposite.

One boy he had told about this, and he even told him he had a small crush on him. The boy had said he was an abomination and had run off to tell all his friends. Who in turn told all their friends. By the end of the day everyone knew about what had happened.

High school killed him. He was still in high school, really. Since many of the middle schools mixed together to form the high school he attended, pretty much everyone in the city knew about him. He would show up for school practically everyday and the two lockers he had would be littered with spray painted or written words. Things like "faggot", "diseased", or "disgusting homo" would be sprawled across.

And the teachers just sat by and watched. It even seemed like they encouraged the other students' behavior. He hated people who just sat by and watched, doing nothing to save people from pain and misery.

Then everything just got even more complicated. He fell in love with the school's most sought after male student, even though the guy hated being doted on. He would watch from afar, he never let anyone know of his feelings for the boy, but one girl caught on and ended up telling everyone in the school. Including his crush.

And the man had never looked him in the eye again after he found out.

Izaya shook his head as he pulled himself out of his memories. He hated going there, it always brought back painful times. Besides, it would all be over soon anyways. Two faces flashed before him once more as he thought his little sisters.

He loved them, and never blamed them for what went from in his life. Those two were really the only reason he didn't want to do this, but he had made sure they would be taken care of after he was gone. Made absolute sure.

So now he wasn't leaving anything behind.

His foot pulled back onto the side of the building, and his hands let go of the metal behind his body. Once more he stepped forward, closing his eyes as he fell, listening to the wind in his ears.

He was gone, the world around him a void of nothing. . .

**_This is in memory to anybody who has ever committed suicide, not only for bullying, any type of bulling, but also for all the pain they had to endure in their life._**

* * *

><p><strong>I am deeply saddened to say that the world around us can be extremely cruel, no matter how people try to change it.<strong>

**I am sorry if this seems choppy at all. I had a better copy written but my computer messed up and decided not to save it, so I had to rewrite it. Though I am happy this turned out maybe not as good as the other, but good enough. Thank you to anyone and everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this. It really makes me happy.**

**The next chapter will be an accompaniment to this.****_  
><em>**


	13. Left Behind

**Title: Left Behind**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya**

**Prompt: Letter**

**Words: 586**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!**

Shizuo stared at the note in his binder, telling him to go to this house, at this time, to meet these two little girls. The twins stared up at him with teary eyes. The same eyes as the boy he found out was in love with him. The older, or more mature looking one, handed him a piece of loose leaf paper. He took it from the girl's hand as his eyes skimmed over the written words.

_"Dear Anyone That Cares,_

_If you find this letter, I'm probably already gone. Mairu, Kururi, I know you two will probably find this first, so I'm sorry I had to do this. I just couldn't take all of the pain of my life anymore. I do love you both, and I hope you may even miss me a little, but you will be taken care of and provided for. I put a letter in the binder of the only other person, besides you two, that I trust. He should come by to check on you two, because I know he doesn't back down from a challenge._

_I leave everything I own to the both of you, and I have a lot of money hidden in my pillow case. Use it wisely, since it's the only money that we had left. If you need anything I'm sure Shizuo Heiwajima will help. At least, I hope he will. He's the guy that's supposed to come by and see you guys._

_I guess you'll want an explanation, so I'll give you a short one._

_The world is cruel, the people within it even worse. They say and do cruel and harsh things that leave you dying on the inside. By the time I got into high school I was already dead inside, so none of this is either of your faults._

_There is so much more that I wish to say, but you'll be home soon so I only have enough to say this last thing. I love you both, and be safe out there. Make good choices and don't let people do to you waht they did to me._

_Shizuo, if you are reading this, you know that I do indeed love you. I wished I could have seen you one last time, but you wouldn't even look at me anymore, even when the teachers made us work together in class. I'm sorry to put so much pressure on you but you're the only person I can trust now. I love you so much, please take care of my sisters._

_Izaya."_

There were tear stains on the paper, and it was crinkled in some places. He didn't know who the spots were from, maybe Izaya, maybe his sisters, but he knew the crinkling was from his tight fists.

He didn't blame the boy, but he laughed inwardly at him. Even when in a hurry and writing a suicide note, he was precise and made no mistakes. Just like the perfectionist that he was.

Shizuo pulled the two girls closer to him as he let them cry into his body. He let his head fall on top of the both of theirs.

"I wished I could have helped you. . . Been there for you. . ." he whispered quietly to the air, knowing Izaya could here him.


	14. Ours

**Title: Ours**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya / AU**

**Prompt: Family**

**Words:** **575**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!**

Big, innocent blue eyes stared up at the two males. She looked up at them with a gleeful expression on her face and clapped her chubby hands together loudly. Her mouth opened with a squeal that made the closer male cover her ears. The other just laughed.

"So, is she yours?"

"I certainly do not have blue eyes! I'd expect someone in your family to have them. Plus her hair is brown, not black."

"She could still be yours, flea. Especially with all those affairs you have."

"I do not have affairs, Shizuo Heiwajima!"

Shizuo burst out laughing at the red faced male in front of him. Izaya's arms were ramrod straight at his sides, fists balled up, and an angry look on his face. The blonde brought a hand up and smoothed down the raven's back, effectively calming him down, then he turned back to the child that laid in the basket on their doorstep.

Large arms reached down and picked the infant up, holding the little girl in his arms. He told his lover to grab the basket and they both walked back into the apartment. A small card fell out of the carrier and onto the kitchen counter when it was placed down. Izaya picked it up and read it out loud.

"The baby's name is Kanra. She is three months old, and the father is either Izaya Orihara or Tom Tanaka. I am not quite sure which one, and since I did not know where Mr. Tanaka lived, I sent her to you. I apologize for the inconvenience, but she is now yours.

-Anonymous."

Shizuo stared at the young man, mouth hanging open, and baby making gurgling sounds in his arms. Izaya stared down at the letter with wide eyes.

"Um. . . I can explain?"

"You better fucking explain! You had an affair one year ago, while we were together! Can't fucking believe you, Izaya Orihara."

"I was piss drunk, and the person had dyed blonde hair and brown eyes like you! I couldn't even tell the person had curves! I thought for once you were letting me top, but nooooo, turns out it's a whore. And the letter did say it could be Tom's. He has brown hair, too!"

Shizuo glared at the man trying to explain. He turned around and walked into the living room, setting the baby on the couch beside him. His hand reached for a cigarette but then dropped as he realized he couldn't smoke with the girl in the house.

"We could always get a blood test, Shizuo."

"Then do it. And if the baby is yours I'm leaving, or rather you will be leaving. This is my apartment anyways."

The raven nodded as he ran over and hopped into his lover's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck as he apologized over and over. He placed a small kiss on the blonde man's lips before the Kanra started crying for attention. Which she was given by both males.

A week later and they had the blood results. Kanra, was Tom's. But Shizuo and Izaya refused to give her up seeing as they had taken care of her all this time.

She was _their_ baby now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys this was just something quick and simple that I wanted to get out soon. Grandma broke her ankle reaaaally bad so I'm needed to help a lot more. She'll be okay, bit it will be a long recovery. Just a heads up if you don't see drabbles pop up every week or so.<strong>

**There's a poll on my page about Shizuo that I would really like for you guys to check out, It could turn out to be a drabble for _One of His Favorite Humans_, or it could turn into a whole new oneshot for Shizaya.**

**But if you guys are lazy and don't want to go to my page, vote here for me please!**

**_Who Would Shizuo Be From Alice in Wonderland?_**

**_1. Red Queen (King)  
><em>**

**_2. Mad Hatter_**

**_3. White Rabbit  
><em>**

**_4. March Hare_**

**Izaya will definitely be Cheshire, and if they're any of the animals they will be humanoids. So please guys I need you to do this for me!**

**And as always, review because if makes my world go round!**


	15. No More Worries

**Title: No More Worries**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya / AU**

**Prompt: Sea**

**Words: 1,311**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!  
><strong>

Izaya sighed as he looked out of the window. His head lay on the palm of his hand as he watched the rolling tides of the sea. He had been out on a boat many times before and he knew that was where he belonged.

Not here, stuck in this house with a man he did not love but was married to.

Stupid man never let him out of the house unless it was to shop, and he always had an attendant with him. Never, was he allowed alone. The only thing the man used him for was sex anyways. So why keep him locked up? So he wouldn't fall in love and leave him? Its not like he could anyways. He had absolutely no where to go.

At least he would be allowed outside today. Even if it was just to go to the market. Maybe he could even persuade the maid who always went with him to go to the beach. She'd let him once before, why not again?

He smiled as he saw the shy girl walk in and bow to him.

"I told you, you don't have to bow, Anri-Chan."

The girl blushed at the less than formal name. "I-I know, Awakusu-Sama."

"And don't call me by that bastards name. It's Izaya. I-za-ya," he pronounced slowly.

"S-sir!"

Izaya stood up and sauntered over to the girl, the skirts he was forced to wear hitting his ankles as he walked. He pulled a band from the dresser and pulled his past shoulder length hair back into a loose bun. He waved his hand at the timid girl in a "let's go" motion, and the two left.

Down in the market the mahogany eyed man stood in front of a stall with a basket full of fruit and veggies. He was now looking at meat he could cook tonight, when a tall lean man with blonde hair caught his eye. Looking up he caught the brown gaze of the man, now determined to be a sailor.

The sailor smirked at Izaya, walking over and offering to help hold the baskets on his arms. Eyes widened as he let the blonde man take the baskets from him.

"T-thank you, um. . ."

"Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Thank you Heiwajima-san," the smaller man replied. "I am Izaya Awa- Um, Orihara."

"It's nice to meet you, and call me Shizuo. Heiwajima-san makes me feel like my father."

"Alright," Izaya smiled, catching Shizuo off guard.

The two continued to talk, discussing this and that. The politics, how the people are living, but the main conversation was mainly about the sea and boats. How Izaya wished he could sail but wasn't allowed. And about how Shizuo sailed as much as he could and offered to take him on a ride sometime. Maybe now if he wasn't too busy.

Anri stood behind the two smiling, happy that her master finally seemed to be a little happy. She nodded to him when he turned around to get her permission. He quickly hugged her and ran off with the bigger man, leaving his poor maid behind to run after them.

He stood on the beach, long skirts off and thrown in the sand as his bare feet moved through the grains. Shizuo grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the docks, where his boat was. They got on as soon as they saw it, not noticing the beady black eyes of a large and tough looking man.

They rode out in the sea for as long as they could, but stopped well before the sun started to set. Izaya gave the blonde man a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off with Anri, after putting his skirts back on.

Upon entering his home he was greeted with a tongue forced kiss.

"Welcome home, my love," his husband said.

"I'm home, S-shiki."

Shiki handed the baskets off to Anri as he dragged Izaya off to their bedroom. Soon, loud noises could be heard from the closed door. All of which the maid knew were fake.

Weeks passed with secrets meetings. Izaya and Shizuo would meet up at the market every day, and the raven even convinced his husband to let him out more, which he used to meet up with the man he was slowly falling for.

Now, three months after their first meeting the blonde gave some heart-wrenching news. He was leaving, and wouldn't be returning anytime soon. He had to sail all the way across the world for business, so he didn't know when he would be returning.

"Go with me," the bigger man said, and the mahogany eyed boy nodded enthusiastically. Shizuo smiled, kissed him passionately and told him to pack his things. Told him to get Anri and meet him that night on the docks when the short hand hit twelve.

So he did just that. Packed all of the things he could manage. Trousers and shirts, letters from family and heirlooms he couldn't leave behind. Anything that had any meaning. He got his maid, no his friend, packed and ready and left his things at the front door.

Quickly, since they had little time left, he ran back to his old room and left his wedding band on the bed, right on the pillow he usually slept on. Then he walked right back downstairs where Anri was waiting.

And so was Shiki.

The girl was cowering the corner, a small bruise starting to form on her cheek and tears leaking from her eyes.

"What did you do to her?" the raven yelled.

"I put her in her place. Now go unpack your things, you aren't leaving with that damn sailor."

"Like hell I'm not!"

Shiki's eyes glowed with rage as he slapped his husband across the face, smacking the side of his face and kicking him to the floor.

"You will do as I say, Izaya!"

"I will not!" was the furious reply as the small man got up and tackled the man he loathed to the ground. He punched him in the face until Anri pulled him off and out the door, though Shiki got one last hit to his face, right above his eyebrow, splitting it in the process.

The two ran as fast as they could with the suitcases in hand, Izaya tripping every now and then from his hurt thigh. Finally they made it to the sandy bank, running along the water and to the docks.

Shizuo stood by his boat, looking at his pocket watch and noticing it was a few minutes passed twelve, and right before he was about to get on he heard the two sets of feet pounding on the boardwalk. He caught Izaya right before the man fell to his knees.

"What happened?"

"S-shiki," the raven tried to explain while trying to fill his lungs back up with air, "found us right before we left. Gave us a parting gift," he smiled through the pain of his split lip.

The blonde wiped the blonde from the others face, kissing him lightly on the lips before helping the two into the boat.

"Well you're safe now. I promise never to be like him."

And they set sail, Izaya finally being free and on the ocean, his best friend with him, and the man he loved beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's an extra long drabble to make up for my absence. It's kind of sappy, I apologize, and it may seem a bit rushed, but that's because it's a drabble.<strong>

**I do like Shiki, so don't worry. He just fit this a bit better since he's Yakuza. I'm pretty sure that's not his last name but his gang name? I don't quite remember but I used it since he had no last name.**

**Hope you like. Oh, and continue to vote on the poll on my page or in the reviews about Alice in Wonderland Shizuo Character!**


	16. Flashing Lights

**Title: Flashing Lights**

**Rating: K**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya**

**Prompt: Astraphobia**

**Words: 375**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!**

**Astraphobia - Fear of thunder and lightning.**

Shizuo held him as he shivered underneath the covers. A bright streak of light flashed across the window, permeating the comforter that covered Izaya's shaking body, and he squealed when a loud boom of thunder went off.

Large hands rubbed his back to try and calm him down, the blonde making quiet shushing noises in his ears to block out the loud noise. The raven shook in his arms, the continuing of the thunder and lightning making him almost freak out in strong arms.

He had hated thunderstorms ever since he was little. When he was left all alone at him, watching his two little sisters and lightning had struck the side of the house. Luckily it hadn't caught anything on fire but it had scared him. Especially since he was only a little boy. His fear of thunder came from the fact that he hated loud booming noises. Never had and never will.

At least now he had a strong body to cling to and cry on when it stormed. Like now. Curled up in a warm bed, Shizuo's naked arms wrapped around his shivering body, whispering calming noises in his ears and rubbing his back was one of the most wonderful things in the world. He treasured these moments, even though he had to put up with the dark and damp world outside.

Another hiss left his lips at the flash of lightning and a large hand covered his eyes to try and block out the brightness of it. He could still hear the crackle but it was a lot easier to handle when he couldn't see anything.

Izaya pushed himself farther into his lover's hard body, wrapping thin arms around broad shoulders and resting his head against the chest. He closed his eyes and let Shizuo calm him to an almost peaceful sleep.

The blonde smiled when he felt the grip slacken and the heavy breathing that meant the information broker was asleep. He pulled Izaya as close as he could to him and laid his head ontop of the others, closing his eyes to follow him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be writing a few short drabbles for different fears, then there's the possibility I'll run a small series of drabbles of just fears for Link and Sheik from Ocarina of Time. Hope you guys don't mind this. <strong>

**This was quick, so it's not my best. Hope it's liked anyways.**

**Remember to send in one worded prompts, and to review! Please! I love hearing all of your opinions.**


	17. Remember to Lock the Door

**Title: Remember to Lock the Door**

**Rating: M**

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya / "Ours" Universe**

**Prompt: Talk**

**Words: 653**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!  
><strong>

Kanra placed her ear against the door, listening closely. She had just heard scary sounds. Like her Mommy and Daddy were fighting or hurting each other. And then she had heard banging against the wall! She had even heard her Mommy scream Daddy's name in a high voice.

"Oh fuck!"

And there was Mommy screaming again!

A small hand wrapped itself around the door handle and turned it and bust through.

"Mommy are you okay?" Kanra screamed as she stopped, eyes wide and staring at the sight in front of her. Which was a sight a seven year old should never see.

Izaya sat on his elbows and knees, chest pushed into the bed and butt high in the air. Shizuo was inside of him, hands gripping small hips and face pressed into the smaller man's back, biting down to try and stop his moans.

"K-kanra! Honey, cover your eyes!" Izaya screamed at his daughter, struggling to get out from under his lover, but only succeeding in pushing the man further into him. He bit his lip to stop the screams that would have left his lips.

Shizuo stared at his daughter dumbstruck. His jaw was hanging open just the slightest and he was stock still. He was still before he quickly pulled out of the lithe man under him. Large hands grabbed for the sheets, pulling them over their waists.

Kanra stood with her hands over her eyes, fidgeting just a tad at the sight she had just witness.

Izaya sighed, standing up and pulling on his boxers. He threw the other pair at his lover. The raven picked his daughter up and brought her out to the living room, placing her on the couch.

"Mommy, what was Daddy doing?" the little girl asked as she finally uncovered her bright blue eyes.

"Um. . . Well. . . He was, um. . . Shizuo you take this one," Izaya said as the blonde finally walked out. The bigger of the two men sighed and sat down next to his daughter.

"Well, Kanra. . . Mommy and Daddy were having sex," Shizuo was blunt. He wouldn't lie to his little girl and he wouldn't try to soften it for her.

"What's sex?"

"It's when two people, who love each other very much-"

"Like Mommy and Daddy?" Kanra interrupted.

"Yes like Mommy and Daddy. But, like I was saying, it's when two people who love each other very much decide to make babies."

"Is that how I was made?"

"Well, not exactly. Yes that was how you were made, but not by Mommy and Daddy. Mommy can't give birth to babies, though it would be exciting to see what he was like pregnant and all."

"Then where did I come from?" the girl asked next.

"Well," Shizuo started. "We adopted you. You're our baby, but not our baby at the same time."

"Oh. I think I get it. But, there's a problem."

"And what is that, sweetie?" Izaya piped in, face flushed red from the conversation."

"Why were you guys having sex if Mommy can't have babies?"

"Um. . . Shizuo?"

Shizuo sighed but indulged the girl the information anyways. "Because, besides that it makes babies, it also feels good."

"Okay! I get it all now. Thanks Daddy. You guys can go play some more than, I guess," she smiled. "Just lock the door next time. And don't make sounds like you're dying, Mommy!"

Kanra ran off back to her room, leaving her two parents stuttering behind her.

"I rather enjoy your noises, Iza."

The raven blushed and walked off to take a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. It was bound to happen, so I made it happen. Little Kanra walked in on her parents having intercourse. I rather like the word intercourse. It's so old school. Apologies, excuse my ramblings.<strong>

**Since it had some content, I decided to up the rating. I don't know if it constitutes for a whole change of story rating, but I'm changing it anyways.**

**Oh, here's one more thing. I would really appreciate it if you I got more than one or two reviews for each chapter. I mean, some chapters get like five, and others get none. **

**There's one chapter that I worked really hard on and has some meaning to it, that one person reviewed. So I thank that one person who reviewed that special chapter.**

**I know most of these kinda suck, but I would like to hear your feedback.**

**Thanks guys.**


	18. Finale

**Title: Finale**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Couple: Shizuo X Izaya / Slight Mikado X Anri, Shinra X Celty / AU**

**Prompt: Vocaloid / Luka and Oliver - Finale Mix**

**Words: 1,160**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!**

He would be gone in two days. Gone and out of Ikebukuro. No longer to bother anyone in that general area. Unless they came looking for him, that is.

No more little gang owning boys, headless riders, crazy doctors, katana wielding high school girls. No more Shizuo. He was leaving that all behind just to find a new beginning somewhere more. . . Tasteful.

So he had to make these last two days count. He would destroy as much as he could, annoy absolutely everyone. Mess with their heads, leave them with some problems to work out. He would enjoy himself so much in the next to days.

_Day One._

Izaya walked towards Russia Sushi, opening the door and making a ruckus as he walked in. He ordered absolutely everything on the menu, eating most of it but leaving the most expensive pieces behind. He made sure to touch them, though.

It was a special day at the restaurant. Order anything you want and you only have to pay for what you eat. Which was exactly what he did. Eat everything that was fairly cheap and leave every expensive piece of ootoro, even though it was his favorite. He would deal. Just find it somewhere else that didn't ask him to pay a fortune.

Simon brought him the bill when he was done and took the almost finished plate back to dump the expensive tuna. He heard Izaya laugh as he walked out.

Next on his list was to see that Dollars kid. Bother him a bit, maybe screw up his love life even more. It would be a bonus if that girl was with him, too.

And just his luck. They were together. Perhaps on a date, perhaps not. Either way he planned on ruining it.

Walking up to the conversing couple he plopped himself into the young male's, Mikado he remembered now, lap, placing a loud kiss on the boy's cheek. He hugged him tightly, pushing the mop of black hair into his lean chest.

"Oh how I've missed you, my love!" he exclaimed. "How come you left so early this morning, my darling? After we made love so many times?"

Mikado's cheeks were blushing a bright red as he stared into the eyes of his current love interest. The young girl stared back with wide eyes, open palm brought up to cover her ajar mouth.

"A-Anri! I don't know who this man is! I-I mean I do, but we've never done anything like that!"

The girl stared at him for a second and stood up, motioning for him to follow with a slightly angry face, which he did after pushing Izaya off his lap.

Again, another loud laugh.

One more person to visit today.

He skipped his way to Shinra's place, unlocking it masterfully with his flickblade. Slowly he entered the apartment, acting as if he was a secret agent. He slid across the walls with no sound at all, looking in each room until he found the couple. Engaged in throes of passion.

He would just come back and bother them before he left. Yea, he would do that. He quickly left after that, a bit red in the face.

_Day Two._

It was the day before he was leaving, so he had to make this last day count. He would vandalize the neighboring park, bother those stupid teens that lived across the hall from him, offer up as much information as possible, go to visit Saki and possibly see Kida. He only had one person left to visit after doing all that. And he wasn't too sure he wanted to.

He would force himself to go anyways. Have some fun with the protozoan one last time.

First he was off to the park, spray painting everything he could without getting caught. That was fairly easy.

Vandalize the park. Check.

Next he burst into the kids apartment living across from them. He told them off, destroyed some of their things, and bothered the living hell out of them

Bother the stupid teens across the hall. Check.

Now he just had to give as much information away as possible. That was the easiest thing ever. Just go up to people that looked confused and give away free information. Though for him it wasn't exactly free. He got a little pay out of that. And there went all of Ikebukuro's secrets.

Give up information. Check.

Off to see Saki.

When he went to the hospital he asked the lady at the front desk how she was and how much longer she would be in the hospital. He was told that she was already gone. Damn.

Go see Saki and Kida. Crossed off.

Izaya looked up at the sky, it was getting dark and he still had one last person to see. He would have to make this quick.

So he searched for the most recent path of destruction. Huh, it seems like it was coming towards him. The raven's eyes widened as he realized Shizuo was coming straight for him, metal sign in one hand and screaming his name.

The chase was on.

He ran as fast as he could, jumping into a wall and pushing off to get more momentum. The blonde was hot on his heels no matter what he tried to do to get away. So he just ran into an alley and waited at the very end.

"Ha, so you finally stopped running, flea!"

"Yup, Shizu-chan. I stopped to give you a fighting chance. I mean, this is my last night in Ikebukuro. You deserve a little something before I leave."

"Leaving? Why?"

"Need a change of scenery. Plus the people here are getting boring. Aside from you, Shizu-chan~ You can't ever get boring. So, as a going away gift, I give you permission to do whatever you like to me. Beat me up, leave me hear, call the police on me. Fuck me," at the the raven smirked. "Whatever pleases your simple mind."

And Shizuo did just what he wanted. He walked up to the lean man angrily, hit him as hard as he could then kissed him. Kissed him gently, holding the now bruised part of his face, his arm wrapped around the small waist. And Izaya's arms moved to wrap around muscled shoulders, pulling closer to the bigger body.

Then the blonde was pushed away and Izaya was gone. All that he left was little but a quiet goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is long. And that, I admit, this isn't the best. Quick and thrown together. Either way enjoy.<strong>

**Please review, it warms my heart to know that you guys do like some of these.  
><strong>

**Oh, and I was just wondering. I've never stated my age, at all, but how old do you guys think I am?**


End file.
